As training for a suture technique, suturing is performed on a simulated body simulating, for example, human tissue using a forceps or a needle holder (see Patent Literature 1).
Meanwhile, even in the case where an opening part of a simulated body appears to be neatly sutured by a non-expert's suture technique, the suture technique may not reach a level required for actual surgery because sufficient ligation force may not be obtained.
On the other hand, suturing by an expert is adjusted such that not only the appearance is neat, but a suture part is subtly drawn to bring out necessary and sufficient ligation force.
However, it is difficult for a non-expert to grasp the difference between suturing by the non-expert himself/herself and suturing by the expert as a sense, and therefore a training effect on a suture technique may be less likely to be exerted.